


The Little Girl and The Little Bird

by cottoncandyskiesart



Category: there is no fandom lmao
Genre: again theres literally no fandom, almost christmas means it wasnt christmas, anyway im quaking, in other news i think i learned how to code, its almost midnight help-, simp squad lmao, these are just my ace attorney rp characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyskiesart/pseuds/cottoncandyskiesart
Summary: hi so this is a scene from this ace attorney rp im doing with my friends but we branched so far off of ace attorney that you can still understand this and its wild-
Kudos: 1





	The Little Girl and The Little Bird

A small boy sits away from the other excited children playing in the courtyard of their school. He sits cross-legged, a notebook perched in his lap. His pure white, cat-like ears flicker at the sudden appearance of an equally young child, this time a young girl, mischief crystal clear in her blue and green eyes. She stands tall with perfect posture; her dark, chocolate-colored, woolly hair pulled tight into a bun. The sun shines intensely on her dark skin, turning it into a light tan and the lighter patches of skin into as pure of a white as the young boy’s ears that currently sits in front of her, staring up at her with confused but curious eyes. 

“What’cha doing?” the girl asks in a foreign language. Or, at least, unfamiliar for most. Foreign for their country.

“Homework.” the boy answers in the same language, albeit with a different accent.

“You can understand me?? I thought I was the only one in this entire school who spoke English…”

“My mother is American, and my father is from Japan. I speak both languages.”

“Whoa!!” the girl responds in an excited tone, jumping up and down with her fists close to her chest. “That’s so cool! Will you teach me Japanese?” She claps her hands together as if to accentuate her desperation. “I’m new, and I haven’t been able to talk to anyone since I don’t know Japanese that well… So, I’ve just been messing with random people I find. Like you, for example!” 

“I _could _, I suppose,”__

____

____

“Yay-”

He cuts her off with a sudden continuation of his sentence, “But what’s in it for me?”

“Ummmm,” She ponders this question deeply. Although not too deeply because she comes up with a response in the next second. “I could teach you sign language!”

“And why should I care? I can speak two languages already; why do I need to know another?” 

He stands up to leave, her one chance for communication quite literally walking away from her. 

“Wait! I.. I think you _do _care! Or, at least _should _care.”____

_____ _

_____ _

The boy freezes, slowly turning to face the nervous girl, a look of uncertainty on his face, he says, “You are nothing without evidence. So why _should _I care about this? I’m sure you have a reason, and I would _love _to hear it.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“Well, um,” She becomes more and more scared with each passing second until a spark ignites in her eyes, the words to convince this boy finally coming to her.

“Sometimes, you leave class, and I don’t see you for the rest of the day!”

The small boy looks shocked; out of everything he expected to hear, that response was most certainly not on the list.

“So what?” the boy says, confidence returning to him, “I hardly see that as a valid answer.”

“Okay, well..”

“Ah! The next day, when you come back, there’s a girl with you! She looks sort of like you, so she must be your sister. You write in a notebook (that one right there, actually), and she says it out loud! So, as the great Ace Detective, I determined that you go mute!”

The boy looks shocked and brings his gaze to his feet after a quick nod.

“...Please don’t tell anyone…”

She… She actually got it right! _'Jeez, half of that was just dumb luck…' _She thinks to herself.__

____

____

“Of course I won’t! I’m a little lady, I wouldn’t just do you like that.”

He smiles to himself.

“はい.”

“Huh?”

“はい. It’s your first lesson. It means ‘yes’.”

“Oh well then um, here!” She brings her left hand to her lips and lowers it in the direction of the boy. “This means ‘thank you’!”

“Thank you? Honestly, _I _should be thanking _you _...”____

_____ _

_____ _

“You could just tell me your name instead, and we’ll call it even.”

“Right, I’m Katori.”

She giggles to herself. “I’m Akuma!”

“I know.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything before??”

“Didn’t want to.” He says as he turns to back inside the school. “See you later, 奇妙な女の子.”

“Wh- Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT THE ITALIC BULLSHIT ACTUALLY WORKED PRAISE JESUS OR KAMI OR FUCKING SOMETHING BECAUSE I DID _NOT _THINK THAT WOULD WORK-__
> 
> __is my excitment apparent bcuz i think it is_ _


End file.
